


A Low Moon Caught in Your Tangles

by placentalmammal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: Zarya's a workaholic, but luckily she has Mei around to distract her. Fluffy smut featuring Mei as a "gentle top!"





	A Low Moon Caught in Your Tangles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/gifts).



Winters in Gibraltar are quite mild, by Mei’s standards. It rains as often as not, but the views are spectacular regardless of the weather. Mei dresses in leggings and boots and oversized sweatshirts, cozy clothing with ample pockets. Some of the others—Lucio and the younger Shimada—dress in thick layers to guard against the stiff breezes blowing in off the Mediterranean. They linger at the breakfast table to complain about the weather, their plates piled high with savory winter foods.

Aleksandra—Sasha—goes around in short sleeves. Even Mei takes a chill, now and again, but Sasha is unaffected by the cold. She’s up early every morning for a brisk run around the compound, and then it’s breakfast and weapon maintenance and weight training. She is focused and industrious, but she welcomes Mei’s company while she works on her gun.

Mei sits on the edge of Sasha’s workbench, a book open in her lap, pretending to read while she watches her girlfriend work.

Sasha’s phone sits at the far end of the bench, playing Russian metal; she hums along as bends over her weapon. She runs her hands across the metal plates, checking for scuffs and scratches. Satisfied, she turns her attention to the reactor, examining the casing while she runs diagnostic software. As she works, a lock of dyed hair escapes her headband and falls into her green eyes. With an impatient gesture, she pushes it back into place, huffing with irritation.

“Your hair’s getting so long!” Mei reaches out and smooths Sasha’s hair, tucking the recalcitrant lock behind her ear. “Your roots are starting to show.”

Sasha looks up, startled. She had been so absorbed in her work that she had forgotten Mei’s presence. Grinning sheepishly, she straightens up, squaring her shoulders. “I should talk to D.Va, then.” She always uses Hana’s callsign, a mark of respect from one soldier to another. Hana returns the favor, when she’s not too busy good-naturedly ribbing Sasha for being a washed-up career soldier.

(They take great care to do this outside Morrison’s hearing. The man is one poorly-taken joke away from an aneurysm, and Captain Amari would have both their heads if he dropped dead mid-rant.)

“It’s kind of her to help you with your hair,” Mei says, swinging her legs. “I wish she’d do mine.”

“She would if you asked.” Sasha turns her music off with a voice command, and then tips the gun onto its side while the diagnostic runs. Her tools disappear into their case, and Mei’s stomach does a happy flip. She had been angling to tempt Sasha away from her work for the afternoon.

“Oh, I don’t want to impose!” she says, sighing. “But she does such a nice job with your hair.” Wriggling, Mei inches closer to Sasha and runs her fingers through the other woman’s overgrown undercut. It’s an excuse to touch her, an excuse to lean in close. Sasha goes still under Mei’s hands, eyelids fluttering shut. She inhales deeply, breath catching on the exhale.

Sasha is silent for another moment. At last, she lets out a shuddering breath. “I have some time while the program finishes,” she says thickly, indicating her weapon with a sweep of her arm. “Are you free this afternoon?”

Mei can’t suppress a grin. “I can make time!” she says, dimpling. She leans in closer for a quick, impulsive kiss and then hops down off the bench. “My room, in fifteen?”

“I’ll meet you there.” Sasha’s voice is a low rumble, and a little shiver of anticipation runs down Mei’s back.

Mei returns to her room while Sasha runs off to the showers. (She always showers before sex. Mei isn’t sure if it’s a cultural difference or a byproduct of her army years or a personal quirk. Whatever else it is, it’s an endearing habit, by Mei’s estimation.) She changes out of her utilitarian bra and panties into something more exciting (she chooses pink lacy panties with a matching bra, anniversary gifts from Sasha) and digs through her toy drawer. Ropes, Velcro cuffs, a dildo made of sparkly silicon, her favorite vibrator—she likes to let Sasha pick. It’s more fun that working off a script.

Ten minutes later, there’s a quiet knock and Sasha lets herself in. She’s pink-cheeked and freshly scrubbed, her damp hair combed back off her forehead. Without speaking, she closes and locks the door behind her and crosses the small room to kneel at Mei’s feet. Even kneeling, she is large, her head nearly level with Mei’s as she sits on the edge of her small bed. Sasha looks up at her through long, pale eyelashes. She holds herself tense, muscles standing out beneath her tattooed skin.

Mei cards her fingers through Sasha’s hair. The texture is fine and smooth, and it’s grown long enough to curl at the nape of her neck. Running one hand along the other woman’s jaw, Mei twists a curl around one finger and tugs gently; Sasha sucks in a sharp breath. The hairs on her arms stand on edge, and she shudders visibly. She breathes out, and her warm breath ghosts across Mei’s thigh, raising gooseflesh.

She giggles and bends her head for a kiss; Sasha smiles against her mouth. “So serious!” Mei teases. “It’s just _sex_ , Sashenka.”

Sasha grins at the diminutive, and reaches up for another kiss. Her lips are soft and taste of menthol and wax. She’s just put on balm, and the smell lingers on her flushed skin. Mei kisses her again, more thoroughly, tongue slipping past the other woman’s lips. Receptive as always, Sasha tips her head back, offering Mei a better angle.

Mei makes an impatient noise in the back of her throat and pulls Sasha up beside her. She lets out a surprised grunt and Mei takes advantage of her awkward position. She flops down on top of Sasha, sprawling across the larger woman’s lap and looping her arms around her neck. Laughing, they kiss again, settling and resettling more comfortably on the too-small mattress.

“What do you want to do?” Mei asks breathlessly, glasses sliding down her nose. “I got some things out, but—”

Sasha laughs softly and rolls over, wriggling underneath Mei. Her body is a study in contrasts: hard muscle and soft fat, downy hairs on her arms and coarse curls between her legs. Mei lets her up but slides her hands under Sasha’s tank top. She’s braless, and Mei grins and cups her breasts. Sasha yelps, nipples stiffening under Mei’s fingers.

“Your hands are cold,” she grumbles, arching into Mei’s touch. She’s breathing hard, her broad chest rising and falling under Mei’s wandering hands. Green eyes hazy, she indicates the coiled rope with a lazy gesture. Mei extracts one hand from her shirt and reaches for the rope. She teases with the other hand, rolling Sasha’s nipple between her icy fingertips.

Sasha’s mouth falls open, and she squirms, her hips lifting in a way that means she won’t last long. She’s too wound up for so little foreplay, and a delicious thought worms its way into the forefront of Mei’s mind. She relents and sits up a little, running the silky blue cord across her palms. “Earlier, in the shower,” she says. “Did you touch yourself?”

The other woman nods, eyes screwed shut. She’s gone still again, tensed like a deer underneath Mei. Heat radiates from her massive body, warming the small room.

Mei claps her hands delightedly and Sasha cracks one eye, peering up at her suspiciously. “Did you come?” she asks, reaching for a second length of rope. “Did you think about me? Did you think about Satya?” —reddening, Sasha makes an indignant noise, embarrassed by the intensity of her crush and the transparency of her thoughts— “Did you think about us both?” She interrupts her interrogation with a moment of old-fashioned bossiness, reaching for the other woman’s hands. “Here, give me your wrists—“

Sasha does as she’s told without speaking. She lays still, utterly docile while Mei arranges her body on the groaning mattress. She positions Sasha upright, arms spread wide, and she winds the rope around her wrists, lashing them to the headboard. The other woman is breathing hard, eyes half-lidded while she watches Mei work. Her arousal is obvious in her labored breathing and ruddy cheeks, Mei can practically smell it over the roses-and-peonies scent of her deodorant.

“Comfortable?” Mei asks, sitting up. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, and checks the ropes, making sure they’re loose enough to allow for circulation. Sasha wriggles her fingers and nods, then gives a verbal affirmative at Mei’s gentle prodding.

“Yes,” she says, articulating each syllable precisely. “It’s good.”

Satisfied, Mei leans back and reaches for the rest of her toys. Sasha watches her, openly appreciating her full breasts and soft belly. She squirms, tugging at the ropes, thick thighs clamped together. 

Mei taps her knee. “Make room for me, _宝贝_."

Sasha spreads her legs obligingly, and Mei settles between her legs. She holds up the vibrator and Sasha shakes her head. “No,” she says, her voice a low rumble. “Give me your fingers, I want to feel you.”

“So romantic!” Mei teases. She sets the toys aside, but after a moment’s consideration, she reaches for the vibrator and positions it between her legs, rubbery head pressed up against her groin. She turns it in and lets out a happy sigh as the rumbling vibrations reverberate through her core. The angle isn’t great, but she’s too intent on her girlfriend to make adjustments.

Sasha is wearing basketball shorts and nothing underneath. It’s her usual uniform after she gets out of the shower, but Mei takes a moment to tease her about it regardless. She tugs on the elastic waistband and Sasha lifts her hips. A moment of fumbling (Sasha doesn’t knee Mei in the face, but it’s a near thing) and Mei lets the shorts fall noiselessly to the floor.

Laid bare, Sasha is magnificent. She’s always beautiful, but in the nude, her tattoos and muscles are so much more prominent. She has a build like a classical statue, broad and athletic. The hard lines of her torso are softened by a layer of fat, rounding out her breasts and hips. Mei is softer all around, cellulite marking her thighs and hips, padding her waist and belly. Her body is covered in silvery stretch marks, tigers’ stripes on her breasts and butt.

(Sasha loves them, says they’re cute. Mei giggles at her flattery and says, “I know!” and then redirects her girlfriend’s mouth elsewhere.)

She shifts her weight, leaning forward slightly, and the vibrator presses right up against her clit. She gasps and leans forward, bracing herself on the mattress for support. Sasha, still untouched, whines piteously, her arousal dripping down her thighs.

“ _Mei_ ,” she says, and then she lapses into Russian, letting out a stream of curses fit to make a sailor blush.

Laughing breathily, Mei relents and buries her fingers in the other woman’s pussy. Her inner lips are slick velvet against Mei’s fingers, and she cries out when Mei’s thumb brushes over her swollen clit. She is soaking wet, her arousal running down Mei’s wrist and dripping onto the rumpled sheets. Mei bites her lip and rocks against the vibrator, searching for an angle to make her gasp and cry out.

Underneath her hands, Sasha quivers and shakes, thighs trembling. She strains against her bindings, muscles standing out in her shoulders and forearms. Her legs settle into place around Mei’s waist, pulling her close. The change in position presses the vibrating head right up against Mei’s clit. She sucks in a huge breath and goes still, teetering for a moment on the brink of orgasm. She relaxes all at once, tension draining from her body, gasping and crying out for Sasha’s benefit.

The other woman spends much longer on the plateau, but Mei is unrelenting. She fucks Sasha with two hands, spreading her lips with one while she masturbates her with the other. She has two fast, messy orgasms in rapid succession, pussy contracting around Mei’s fingers as her whole body shakes with the force of it. Her toes curl and she lets out a long, ragged sigh. Even in bed, Sasha is quiet and intense as ever.

She’s quick to come but slow to come down. Mei undoes the knots while Sasha sighs and shivers and settles herself in a comfortable heap, drawing the blankets up to her chin. Mei turns the vibrator off and slides under the covers beside her, snuggling up close to the other woman. A kiss, brief and sighing, and they both lay still, listening to one another breathe.

“So,” says Mei. “Better than working on your gun?”

Sasha laughs softly. “Da. But I’ll have to work twice as much tomorrow—“

“Than I’ll have to work twice as hard to distract you!”

This time, Sasha’s laugh is more robust. “Minx,” she says, her words pink and gold with affection. “I will never get _anything_ done with you hanging around.”

Mei kisses her and snuggles in closer, warm and secure in the larger woman’s arms. “Maybe then you’ll have time to ask Satya to come have dinner with us.”

She’s expecting another brush-off, another embarrassed protest, but Sasha’s silence is thoughtful. “Maybe,” she says slowly. “If you think she would agree.”

Mei squeaks happily and peppers Sasha’s jaw with close-mouthed kisses. “I think she would!” she says, talking quickly. “You’ll have to get your hair cut first, and we can get her flowers and—“

“We’ll ask her first,” says Sasha, laughing. “You are thinking too far ahead, I think.”

“You think too slow,” Mei counters. She lays her head against Sasha’s chest, and she can hear the slow, warm thudding of the other woman’s heartbeat. It’s a comfortable sort of sound, and Mei is suddenly drowsy. She stifles a yawn and nestles closer.

Sasha brushes Mei’s hair back and kisses her cheek. They lie like that until dinner, exchanging kisses and talking in low voices. Elsewhere, the cold water laps against the cliffs, and a cool breeze stirs the long winter grasses. Winters are mild in Gibraltar, but there is comfort to be found in the arms of a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over on Tumblr! Check out [my blog](http://placentalmammal.tumblr.com/), and feel free to leave a prompt in my inbox (no promises, but do it anyway!)


End file.
